Certain electronic devices require regulated inputs, either regulated voltage or regulated current, to ensure they are stable and provide proper operation. Current regulators are often employed to provide a desired, regulated current to such devices including portable devices, cellular phones, battery chargers, and the like. For example, switching or linear regulators are often used to provide suitable power.
In applications in which a power supply provides a current to drive a load, it is desirable to control the amount of provided current at various cycles of operation to protect a load and optimize efficiency. Current regulators generally include a power pass device for regulating the current from a power source with a feedback mechanism. Commonly, the feedback is provided after the power pass device following the current regulation.
Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.